


spellbook bindings

by chumpi



Series: joshler hogwarts [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Boyfriends, Crack?, Hogwarts, Love, M/M, Protective Josh, Time Travel, dumb tyler, i guess, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumpi/pseuds/chumpi
Summary: “This isn’t going to work, Ty.”“Mind your business, Josh.”Tyler flipped through the spell book with a curious gaze, his tongue jutting past his lips as he stuck it out in concentration, as if it would help him think.





	spellbook bindings

“This isn’t going to work, Ty.” 

 

“Mind your business, Josh.”

 

Tyler flipped through the spell book with a curious gaze, his tongue jutting past his lips as he stuck it out in concentration, as if it would help him think.

 

This had to work, or- he didn’t know what he’d do.

 

“You’re going to die.” - There Josh was again, piping up from where he was sat to the side, his arms crossed over his chest and unimpressed look on his pale face.

 

Tyler just rolled his eyes. “I’m aware, Josh. You’ve told me a thousand times already.”

 

Josh sighed. Trying to convince his idiot of a boyfriend that time travel was a dangerous thing, that it wasn’t something to play around with, was like trying to get a puppy to stop chewing a bone. Point being that Tyler was a relentless and stubborn force at times.

 

“I’m just trying to get you to have some common sense, dude.” 

 

He paused and sighed again.

 

“Terrible things happen to wizards who meddle with time, Tyler.” 

 

Tyler finally looked up from the old spellbook and his face scrunched up at Josh. “Dude.” He sighed in exasperation.

 

“What?” 

 

“C’mon, it’s not like I’m gonna do anything bad. I just wanna know if it’s actually possible to go back in time.” He tried to explain. “I mean, c’mon Josh, you watched the whole of doctor who with me- aren’t you a little bit curious to see if we could recreate what he did?” 

 

Josh sighed for the third time, pinching the bridge of his nose and he was beginning to grow irritated. “Tyler. The doctor was from a whole other planet and he was just a fictional character, Ty, FICTIONAL.”

 

That seemed to finally shut the younger man up for once, although he went back to looking at the different spells and began taking notes. 

 

“You’re going to die.” Josh repeated and groaned.

 

Tyler paid no mind to Josh’s continuous warnings however and he soon threw his fist up in the air with a cheer. “Oh hell yeah man, I figured it out!” He whooped.

 

Josh arched a brow. “What?”

 

“I figured out the spell for time travel!” 

 

“Tyler no.”

 

“Tyler YES!” He laughed, bounding around the room and pulling Josh into a quick, messy kiss, before collecting himself and grabbing his wand. 

 

“Okay, so-“ 

Tyler bit his lip, holding out his wand before him and he began to chant, his eyes glowing a deep blue and the ground around him shook. 

 

Josh stared, a bad feeling settling in his chest but he did nothing to stop Tyler. Maybe this would teach him a lesson as to not meddle with time, just like Josh had said.

 

Blue flames grew around Tyler’s feet, soon overtaking his body before he, and the flames, were disappearing with a terribly loud bang. 

 

Josh’s hands immediately flew to cover his eyes.

 

“Fuck.” He sighed, letting his eyes show again when he deemed it to be safe and he sighed. 

 

“Idiot, idiot, idiot.” He muttered and stood, dusting his robes off.

 

“I guess I’ll go get Dumbledore then.” He muttered to himself, leaving their dorm to go find the headmaster for the second time that week.


End file.
